


Slipped His Mind

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Surprises [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mood Swings, Power Dynamics, Strap-Ons, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro wants to ask Lance to marry him. Unfortunately, he forgets to ask him and instead gets a different surprise over the months following the day that he bought the engagement ring.





	Slipped His Mind

_Shiro releases a sharp exhale as_ he’s finishing up another set. This is starting to get too easy, and soon he will be able to raise the weights to be even heavier. He frequently visits the campus gym whenever he has a day off, and he has been building himself up with different workout routines. Lifting weights and using the different machines always gives him such a euphoric rush. Sure, he’s always lifted weights, but now he feels more confident in displaying his strength.

Beside him, he hears a whimpy strain, and while he’s wiping the sweat from the back of his neck, he turns his head to see what’s up. “You okay, man?” He clears his throat and catches his breath.

The scrawny man beside him releases the bars with a pained groan and nods. “Oh, yeah! Totally…” His voice sounds punched out.

Shiro looks towards the weights, to see where the guy has them at, and he can’t help but sputter out a minute chuckle. Thirty pounds. How adorable.

“You should build up to a higher weight,” he assures him. “Believe me, I’ve been working on my body for a couple years now. It takes a while for your muscles to adjust. You don’t wanna start high right away and hurt yourself, especially if you wanna come back and keep working on it every day.”

The guy’s face darkens, and he has to look away. “A-actually, I uh… I’ve been coming here every day since the start of the semester.

“Oh.” He blinks and laughs, not holding back this time. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just… You’re really funny.”

“But I’m serious!” he pouts.

“Me too,” he grins. “Just drink your fluids and keep working on it. You’ll get there, uh…” He just realizes that he has no idea who this guy is.

“Lance.”

He’s read his mind. “Y-yeah, you’ll get there, Lance.” He gives his shoulder a nudge before getting up. He really needs a shower before work, and he’d rather do it in his dorm. It’s a long walk.

“Hey, wait.” He hears Lance’s voice again and turns around. “You didn’t tell me _your_ name. If we’re gonna be together, I don’t wanna keep calling you ‘dude’ to get your attention.”

Shiro can feel his cheeks heat up and gives him a nice smile. “Takashi. Or uh. Most people call me Shiro. It’s a uh, last name used as my nickname type of thing.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you next time, Shiro!”

 _Lance…_ He smiles thoughtfully while walking back to his dorm. How cute.

\--

 _Shiro had truthfully been pining for_ a little while before Lance came to him first to ask him out. Of course, Lance already knew about what he was going through, and how he was working multiple jobs and an Honors student. He didn’t want him to be concerned that they didn’t have as much time together as a normal couple would. If Shiro was going to be honest, it came as a surprise that Lance even wanted to date him in the first place. Shiro initially figured that Lance would be intimidated by him, but he quickly realized that it wasn’t a competition to them. Lance loved him for _him._

Lance has always been there for him on his good days, when he’s feeling great and on top of the world. He’s there for his stressful days, on days that he’s desperately trying to juggle studying and his jobs and trying to pay the bills. Even if it means that he has to take money out of his top surgery savings _multiple_ times before he can finally get it to help them get by. Most importantly, Lance has always been there for him on his bad days, and fortunately those have been rare these days. He gets the support and comfort when he needs some reassurance that yes, he’s a man, and that it’s still a hard yes regardless of what he’s feeling that day or how he looks. His friends, people around him, and absolutely of course his amazing boyfriend are there to reaffirm that fact.

And another thing. He feels like the luckiest man in the world that he’s able to find another man that’s submissive and has no problems with Shiro taking control and giving him whatever pleasure he wants. Lance is quite the needy receiver, and it has every nerve in Shiro’s body singing whenever they fuck. By the way, that happens _very_ frequently. Lance never minds his dominance and never questions it. In fact, he remembers their first time with a grin, when Shiro was getting ready to get on his back but was caught completely by surprise when Lance already ended up on _his_ back, spread eagle and begging to be finger banged.

They graduated to intercourse when Shiro proposed that he wanted to ride Lance. He’d responded by spontaneously combusting and babbling something about his “massive thighs” and being fascinated by the supposed fact that he could easily crush his boyfriend with them. He was pretty sure that was what happened, and that was totally not his ego being so fluffed up that it was pampered. And now Shiro also remembers his twenty-fourth birthday, when Lance bought him his first strap-on harness. Lance did have to buy him a new one for Christmas a year later when the unfortunately flimsy material started to fray. This new one is made of leather.

 They’ve now been in a relationship together for five years. Shiro has been grading papers for what feels like hours, contemplating his life and his relationship, as well as how far they’ve both come. Lance has really built a name up for himself as a photographer, doing family photos and working at weddings, and of course everything in between. Shiro also now has his own big boy job, working as an Astrophysics professor while also working on his dissertation. He regularly does research, which often involves him pulling all-nighters. Lance supports him through that, so long as Shiro is willingly doing it. And, of course, he is.

He loves how far he’s come in his life. He’s having thoughts that he’s never had before, or at least he’s never thought that he would ever have the opportunity to think them before.

He loves Lance. Well, that’s not a new realization. But for some reason, his love for him seems stronger. He wants to start a new journey with him. He wants a family. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Lance and doing everything he can to make him happy.

He wants to ask Lance to marry him.

\--

_“Anything I can help you with, Sir?”_

_Shiro looks up at the worker_ at the jeweler’s, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. He doesn’t necessarily _have_ to say that he needs to get a ring, since that fact is kind of obvious. “Well. I want to propose to my boyfriend.”

“Oh,” she grins. “How sweet! That’s the second time this month.” She hurries over to the display case. “Anything in mind? Does he like flashy or modest?”

“Definitely flashy,” Shiro smiles. “I’m still figuring out how I’m going to propose. Our work schedules don’t mesh very well. But he’s always been there for me. He’s very supportive of me, and we take care of each other. I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.”

“That’s very romantic, Sir.” She looks down at the rings. “I think these ones would suit your fancy.”

And almost immediately, Shiro is enamored by the ring in the middle of the display. The center stone is a princess cut, with smaller stones surrounding it. It’s gorgeous, and absolutely flashy. It’s perfect!

“That’s the one,” he grins while pointing at it.

She chuckles. “Do you know his size?”

Shiro blushes, completely on the spot. “…No.” The answer makes him more embarrassed. “His hands are dainty, though.”

“We can work with you in fitting, in case it’s not the right size,” she insists. She does some shuffling before finding one in that size that will hopefully fit Lance the first time. Unfortunately, the price tag on the ring is a whole paycheck for him, and then some. But he has savings. He’ll be able to replenish his account soon. This purchase is beyond worth it for him.

“Thank you so much,” he grins while holding the small bag with the case inside. He slides it in his jacket pocket. “I appreciate your help.”

“Of course,” she smiles. “And congratulations, Sir!”

“Thank you.” Shiro walks down the length of the mall. Lance’s photography studio is located in here, right across from Old Navy, and usually he stops by the mall to pick him up, if he’s not working late at the lab. It’s Friday, which means that it’s family photography day. He stands right by the entrance, where he sees Lance entertaining a baby while trying to take her pictures.

“Come on sweetie, give me a big smile,” Lance croons and starts shaking the teddy bear in his hand. “Smiiile! There we go, say cheese!”

The little baby finally starts to giggle, showing her toothless smile while Lance snaps a picture. Shiro watches fondly, his arms crossed. He can entertain the idea of wanting something like this with Lance. Maybe in the future, when the stars are a little more aligned.

He finds himself feeling the ring in his pocket. He knows that now is not the time, and he isn’t sure when he’d ever be ready to ask, but at least he now has it so he can propose whenever he can.

Lance closes up the studio about a half hour later, and Shiro is waiting right outside with him. It’s the first time in a few days that they’ve spent more than five minutes within the same vicinity. It’s a good weekend. They are both free. Lance is so giddy as he rushes up, and Shiro takes him in his arms without a second thought.

“Oh Shiro, take me out to dinner first,” Lance giggles while Shiro spins him around, displaying his strength.

“That idea doesn’t sound half bad,” he grins. “It just so happens that I’m in the mood for some takeout. How about you?”

“Mmmm, an easy dinner.” Shiro can’t cook for shit, and he can immediately see the relief in his boyfriend’s posture that he doesn’t have to cook after a long week. “Sounds perfect.”

Shiro drives him home, and on the way there, Lance calls their favorite place and orders their usual. They both like to do that, so that it’s almost ready by the time they get home to their apartment.

“Your head’s up in the clouds,” Lance reaches to take his hand. “Doing okay, baby?”

He nods with a smile. “Yeah. I’ve never been better. I saw you with your last clients. The way you were entertaining that baby was pretty cute.”

“O-oh, well… when I work with babies, I pretend that I’m talking to my nieces and nephews. I guess that’s what makes the parents think I’m more approachable as a photographer. It’s easy for me to get along with them and keep them calm.”

“I think it’s adorable. Being good with kids is a great quality to have.” The comment is suggestive, but he doesn’t expand on it further. Either way, he can hear Lance’s flustered sputters and laughs, and a smile is plastered to his face.

Dinner arrives around ten minutes after they arrive at their house. Shiro immediately dresses down, wearing sweatpants and well, that’s it. He looks at his shirtless torso in the mirror, grinning in satisfaction. The scars from his surgery right under his pecs have healed very well, and he’s still pretty toned now that he has more time to exercise again. He feels great while looking at himself. And he also knows how much his self-confidence turns Lance on.

He walks from their bedroom to the kitchen, nonchalantly grabbing a beer. “Thirsty, babe?” he calls, getting up happily. He loves looking at Lance’s face and the way he short circuits. His face is red, and his smile is so big. “You okay?”

“I’m dead,” Lance breathes out in a laugh. “You are so sexy.”

“Wake up,” he chuckles and lightly pats his cheek. “I can’t have sex with a dead man.”

“You’re just gonna have to try,” he smirks before they kiss each other.

As Shiro sits down on the couch, he feels Lance snuggle against him and wraps his arm around him. He can feel Lance nuzzling his bare collar, and Shiro smiles warmly while taking one of his hands and kissing it. He gets so cuddly when they watch TV together, and he pulls him closer into his lap.

“Hope you’re not too tired,” he teases with a hum and cards his fingers through his hair.

“I’m never tired,” he croons, but he can hear him yawning.

As much as Shiro wants sex, he’s not going to force Lance into it. But fortunately, it does happen to be one of those times where Lance is an absolute tease until they go to their room and he gets outrageously suggestive. Shiro loves that about him.

Proposing leaves his mind during their night together. But he doesn’t mind, He’ll have many opportunities to propose. Unfortunately, he completely forgets about it.

He forgets for about three months.

\--

 _It’s getting colder now, and Shiro_ grabs his jacket. He hasn’t worn it since he bought the ring, so imagine his surprise when he reaches into his pocket to put his wallet in when he feels the little bag. His face goes pale. How can he forget?!

Maybe it’s fate’s way of saying that maybe he needed more times to prepare, but now he’s more than sure. He _has_ to propose! He can’t forget again. He has to go about planning, maybe with a nice dinner. Dinner _out,_ of course, because nearly catching the kitchen on fire isn’t romantic. A lot has been on his mind. It doesn’t help that he’s been so nauseous lately that anything romantic has slipped his mind. He’s got to really make up for that, and with the fall semester ending soon, he’ll have more time to do that.

“Sorry I’m late, everyone.” He rushes into his classroom, his coat still on while his students sit in their chairs. He sets his briefcase down. “Now, let’s recap our last lecture, and we can then spend the rest of the class preparing for your exam and your final lab.”

“Professor Shirogane.” One of his students raises her hand. “Are you being observed?”

He loses the color in his face. Is he? He doesn’t remember when he was supposed to. Isn’t it a little late in the term? “I don’t think so. What makes you say that?”

She gestures over to the back of the room, and sure enough, someone is sitting in the back that isn’t his students.

“…Lance?”

“Hi,” he grins as he stands up. He’s wearing a visitor’s name tag, which explains how he got in. Security’s pretty good about letting Lance in, anyways. The students suddenly look very excited.

“What’s this about?” he chuckles as he meets him halfway. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I wanted to stop by for a few minutes. I’m actually kinda glad I got here before you, otherwise this wouldn’t work.”

“What wouldn’t?” he teases.

However, his tone changes when Lance gets down on one knee, the sounds of his students gasping and cheering assaulting his ears.

“Lance, are you…?” His eyes widen, and he quickly holds his hand. “R-really?”

Lance smiles in delight. “I love you, Takashi Shirogane.” He takes a box out of his pocket. The ring is modest and perfect for him. “Will you marry me?”

“Lance!” He’s afraid he’d start crying, and he kneels down as well. “L-Lance, I got this for you.” He hurries to take his own offering out as well, showing the ring. The look on his boyfriend’s face when he sees it fills him with absolute joy. And Lance isn’t ashamed to almost immediately start crying. And the students are applauding in the room. They don’t have to say anything else to each other, holding one another in an embrace of kisses and tears. It’s an immediate yes.

Shiro can barely see through his misty eyes as they exchange their engagement rings, a silent promise.

“I can’t believe you proposed to me at work!” There’s no bite to his tone, and he starts to laugh while they exchange another kiss. “Be prepared when you get home, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he grins while he gets up.

For Shiro, it’s a bit of a strain, but he doesn’t care. He’s so happy that he fights through the lightheadedness. “Alright, settle down,” he calls to his students, drying his eyes. “Our plan for the day is still the same. Get your notes out, and let’s go over the lecture.”

He can hear them groaning in disappointment, but his head is still in the clouds. Whenever the thought crosses his mind that this has been all a big, elaborate dream, he looks down at his hand and sees the ring, and it grounds him.

\--

 _He stops by the campus gym_ after the lecture, only for a little while. He’s going through his warmups, but something doesn’t feel right. He checks himself in the locker room, and only then does he notice that his abdominals are getting a little less toned. He frowns at the sight of that, a little confused. His eating habits haven’t changed at all. If anything, he’s eating _less._ He can’t quite shake how disturbed he is by this, but either way he gets the message pretty clearly that he shouldn’t work out.

Shiro gets home from work a little earlier than normal, still deep in thought and concerned. He thinks to himself, wondering what led to this. Did he eat too much of something? Was he not doing enough lifting? Sure, he’s had to stop exercising for a little while after having top surgery, but he didn’t think his physique regressed _that_ much.

He then thinks back to one night, actually the night that he bought the ring.

\--

 _Lance wasn’t tired at all, of_ course, merely teasing him. When it was time for bed and Shiro was getting ready to settle, that was when Lance pounced. And of course, who was he to leave the love of his life hanging?

He grinned while having Lance bent back, using one of their favorite toys to use while pounding into him. He loved when Lance’s legs were slung over his shoulders. He could sneak a kiss below his knee. It was one of his favorite ways to rile Lance up, testing his flexibility.

“S-Shiro! Shiro!”

The way Lance cries is always enough to give Shiro a rush of arousal, and when he heard his name being said in such desperation Shiro completely enveloped his body on top of him. “F-fuck, you’re so amazing, baby. You should see how gorgeous you look, with my cock splitting you open.”

“Yes! Yes, yes!” Lance whined, his hips rocking back. And fuck, Shiro loved the way that his hips smacked against Lance’s ass. He angled his hips just so, and he could now hear his lover crying and screaming for it.

Lance’s body kept jolting with each thrust, his thighs shaking. Shiro felt more pleasure, and suddenly he was growing desperate. His dick throbbed, as much as he’d wanted to help Lance finish.

“L-Lance, let me,” he suddenly gasped. “Can I ride you?”

“Ghh!” Lance quickly gripped his shoulders, nodding desperately. It seemed his question added an extra spark. “G-go ahead, yeah!”

With the strap-on still on, he pulled out, adjusting the harness to expose himself. Even with Lance writhing underneath him, he still found the coherence to get Shiro more riled up. In an instant, Shiro felt his partner’s hand between his legs, lubed up and slick while teasing him with his fingers. He responded to that with a moan, his hands still pressed down on Lance’s inner thighs. He admired his work, Lance’s hole still twitching around nothing.

“I-I was worried you’d actually be too sleepy,” Shiro laughed through gasps of pleasure. “Usually having my shirt off worked.”

“It always does,” Lance purred, his fingers pressing in further and stretching him while his thumb rubbed his cock the way Shiro liked it so much.

“I-I kinda want you in my before I cum, babe,” he chuckled, his hips grinding down.

His eyebrow raised up with a smirk. “Too much?”

All Shiro could do is nod while fingers pumped inside him faster.

The only way he could get Lance to pull them out was giving him a warning remark with no real bite. But once he had free range again, he bent Lance’s legs back again, right at the knee. Knelt down, Shiro spread his legs and kept his hands firmly pressed to his chest. He gave himself some leverage, and once he could feel the tip of Lance’s cock brush against him just so, it gave him the extra incentive to lower himself down. He hadn’t been on the receiving end in a while, and it felt so good to be full.

He was breathless and grinning, and he was faintly aware of the toy smacking against Lance’s stomach with each thrust. He loved this, and he could feel Lance writhing against him. Shiro only started to give in further to the pleasure when his thrusts turned into a rough grind. That gave him a great response, and he looked up when Lance’s back arched and he let out a shout. What could he say? He loved making Lance cry.

Shiro quickly took one of Lance’s hands, shoving it behind the toy. “Lance, baby—c’mon. Jerk me off, you greedy boy. I need to get off, too.” He was teasing, but he hoped Lance would get the message.

Thankfully, Lance did. His hand easily got a hold of his dick, and he jolted on a rough grind as he quickly rubbed him off.

Lance had been on the edge for what felt like ages, and with his cock hitting Shiro so deep and with how quickly he was jerking him, he was quickly slipping as well. His thrusts were harder, and he felt a little clumsy, but _fuck,_ he loved being on the edge like this. He was so close, his mouth hanging open to release desperate moans. Sure enough, after several more gyrating rolls of his hips, he quickly spilled and came, soaking himself and Lance’s pelvis.

He clamped down, still keeping the motion up and desperate to help Lance finish. Little did he know that he quickly climaxed within moments. Shiro shivered at the sensation of his cum shooting inside him. His body slumped against him, and he felt boneless while he tried to roll off him

Wait.

Lance came _inside him._

\--

_“Shit!”_

_Okay. When he said that he_ wouldn’t have minded starting a family, he had to admit to himself that he was genuinely thinking more towards adopting. The thought of carrying crossed his mind from time to time, but he didn’t think he’d want that. But suddenly, that choice has become a very real and kind of scary reality. He’s surprised that it even took the first time. They never had unprotected sex before.

He should’ve noticed it when he stopped having his period. Hey, no one can really blame him. His schedule has been pretty hectic, and the thought of getting a Plan B pill never crossed his mind either. But when he really thinks about it, he wants this. He doesn’t regret this. However, he is wondering how well Lance will take it. And with that wondering, his mind goes to a place that he doesn’t really want it to go.

Shiro is the strong man, the one that easily takes control both in their relationship and in the bedroom. Although they’re both equals, and that fact has been confirmed now that they’re engaged, he can’t deny the fact that he always was and will be the man of the house. And Lance is the spoiled little prince that’s always treated like royalty willingly. It seems like a drastic change in their dynamic. He doesn’t want to think of this, because he’s more than positive that it’s not true. But there’s always going to be that question in the back of his mind. Will having a baby make Lance think of him any less?

It’s just his anxiety talking. Shiro knows better. Lance will never think that. He wouldn’t be in a relationship with him and wouldn’t want to be married to him if he ever had those thoughts.

Shiro has never felt so relieved and scared at the same time to be home. After being trapped in a traffic jam, he’s finally able to relax. It’s eerily quiet in here, and he tilts his head as he walks into the bedroom. “Lance?”

He’s nearly forgotten that he told Lance to be prepared for him when he got home, and he certainly is thrown through a loop when seeing Lance naked and sprawled out on the bed for him. It has him popping one almost instantly.

“Shit, babe…” Shiro chuckles and loosens his tie. “You’re all set? Prepped and everything?”

“Of course, I am.” Lance moves his hands down to his ass, spreading his cheeks to expose his slicked hole. “I’m always ready for you.”

“Good boy,” he grins and moves closer. Telling Lance about the baby is pushed to the back of his mind, now that he’s more focused on pleasing his precious boy. He starts to strip and crawls towards Lance on the bed He loves him so much that he can make him lose his train of thought in seconds just from spreading his legs as invitingly as he does. “I think you deserve a nice reward, don’t you?”

He nods eagerly, and he grabs Shiro’s harness. “Here. All clean and slicked for you.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he purrs and looks it over. “And with a condom on. So obedient, Lance.”

They kiss each other lovingly after he’s adjusted the strap-on.

“Sneaking Thanksgiving leftovers?” Lance suddenly teases, reaching to give his belly a pat.

The action is sobering and makes Shiro go stiff. “O-oh uh, looks like I have to go back to the gym.”

He looks down at himself. Has he really gain that much weight? He frowns at the sight of his belly, dildo hanging heavy in front of his pelvis. He doesn’t even think he can be enthusiastic when fucking Lance, but he wants to pretend like what he said didn’t hurt. He’s positioned, a little disoriented still but willing to fake it.

“Maybe we can go together,” Lance then said with a smile. “We can motivate each other.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He winks. “Well, babe, I guess it’d do you some good if you lost a couple pounds.”

“Okay!” He shoots straight up, taking the harness off. “That’s it, I gotta walk away.”

Lance slouches in confusion. “Wait! I’m just trying to help.”

“I don’t want your help,” he snaps and redresses. “Minutes ago, I was so excited that we’re engaged. Now, I’m contemplating whether or not I want to kill you.”

“What? Explain??”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He storms out. It hurts. God, it hurts. He can’t think. He probably should’ve explained it to him, but he’s just so mad! He wants to talk when he feels a little better, but… wow.

He doesn’t eat dinner. He knows that this is probably a bad idea, but he genuinely isn’t in the mood. He feels like he’s going to cry. He still hasn’t really felt that overjoyed over knowing. He can’t bring himself to feel happy fully. He’s more scared than anything.

He’s also gotten sick, which of course is pretty common for him. But it seems that Lance finally catches on, considering that he sounds worried and is standing by the door. He can hear him trying to call him and asking if he can come in. But he’s still mad at him.

“Shiro? Are you okay?”

Shiro steps out of the bathroom after washing his mouth out. It’s evident that he’s been crying, but he still has to put on the brave face. He has to remain in authority, after all. He doesn’t cry in front of Lance.

“I’m fine. I’m taking it.”

“Shiro, stop,” he frowns. “Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any harm by it. I was just looking out for you, but I didn’t mean to be so insensitive about it.”

“You have no idea what’s going on,” he mutters. “I don’t appreciate you making comments like that.”

“Well, what _is_ going on?” He takes his hands. “Shiro, c’mon. You were so happy earlier… I hate seeing you so upset.”

“I’m not upset,” he grumbles, but his resolve is failing. “I’m fine. Just… I’m scared.” He breaks.

Lance presses on, and Shiro can feel his arms around him while he sniffles. “What are you scared of? Everything’s fine. We’re doing okay, and we’re financially stable. And you’re perfect the way you are, okay?” He kisses his forehead. “I’m sorry, Shiro.”

“I’m…” The confession dies in his throat, and he gives him a forgiving kiss. “It’s okay, Lance…”

He nods with a careful smile. “Let’s go to bed. It’s getting late, and I think we both need some healing.”

They do go to bed, but Shiro stays up, still trying to take in the news. He looks at the clock and sees that it’s after midnight. Lance has been asleep for about an hour or so, and he’s able to absorb it much more now that there’s no stress and he’s alone. It’s a lot, but deep down he wants to be happy. Maybe he’ll be happier if he admits the truth out loud, at least to himself.

He looks over to see Lance turned away from him, his breathing rising and falling naturally. He then looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath, his hand resting on his belly.

“…I’m pregnant.” He gulps as he says it softly to himself. He purses his lips, the words still foreign. He gathers up some more courage and says it a little louder. “I’m pregnant.”

When he feels the weight in the bed shift as Lance begins to stir, his stomach drops.

“Shiro?” He sleepily rubs his eyes, just waking up. “What did you just say?”

Shiro laughs nervously. Maybe he didn’t really hear what he said. After all, he just woke up. “I must be adjusting slowly to not having classes. I can hear my students saying, ‘I’m present’ in my head over and over.”

“Babe…” Lance turns the bedside lamp on. “You’re pregnant?”

He shifts to face him more. He nods nervously. “Yeah. I-I mean, I haven’t gone to the doctor yet. I just realized it today. It makes way too much sense to just brush it away.”

“Takashi!” Lance suddenly wraps his whole body around him. “Wow! I-I can’t believe it! I-I… I just told you to go to the gym when you’re pregnant.”

He blushes and laughs. “Babe, you didn’t know.”

“You didn’t _eat dinner!”_

He hides his face in his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Lance has tears in his eyes. The man starts blubbering right there, soaking his shoulder with tears while nuzzling him. “Is this real? A-and you want to keep it?”

“Of course, it’s real. And yes.” He strokes his hair. “It’s gonna be tough, but I want to.”

“Wow…” He grins and peppers kisses along his neck and cheek. “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

He laughs and holds him close. “I love you so much.”

They kiss each other, with Shiro rolling to have Lance on his back. They’re both smiling and laughing into the kiss, and each time they break away it’s brief with the two of them unable to keep their hands off each other.

Lance grins. “I know it’s late at night, but uh… are you in the mood?”

He smirks and nods. “I think we both deserve it. And no more baby bump callouts, okay?”

“Of course not.”

Shiro hurries to grab the lube, slicking his fingers up. They’ve barely done anything before, so all he needs to do is get a new condom for the toy that he wants to use. He’s quick to prep him as soon as they undress, and he grins down at him while watching him squirm. Staying focused on him quickly gets him into the mood. He loves this man so much!

“We’ll be good dads, yeah?” Shiro asks curiously after retracting his fingers. He adjusts the strap-on and presses the tip to Lance’s hole.

Lance nods with a satisfied hum. “Yes, we will.”

His smile grows, the affirmation making him feel more excited about it. He presses inside him with a hum, and Lance’s body turns into jelly while he builds up to a gradual yet deep pace. He’s less self-conscious now, and Lance is still entranced by the way Shiro moves his hips to make any more comments about his appearance and weight. Not that he would now.

“S-Shiro, yes!” Lance whines and pushes his hips up desperately. “Harder!”

Nothing has changed. It’s perfect.

He gives him what he needs, gripping his hips to keep him from sliding up and up the bed. The frame smacks against the wall hard each time Shiro pushes in deep, his mass creating such a powerful force. Lance’s mouth stays agape with desperate cries and his gorgeous begging. Shiro grins down in absolute delight. It’s taking more energy than usual, but he realizes something. Knowing he’s pregnant but still able to make Lance this submissive and pleading while he’s making his claim between his thighs gives him a new sense of power. If his ego is stroked anymore, it’d be purring.

“C-close!” Lance chokes and whines. “Shiro, please! I-I need it.”

“Yeah, baby?” he croons, nearly bending Lance in half. His hand reaches down between them, and he strokes his cock rapidly. “Cum for me, baby. Make a mess of yourself for me.”

He watches the muscles in Lance’s thighs tense up, and he keeps fucking him through the orgasm as he cums. It’s all over his stomach and chest. Hell, it’s on his own belly as well. Fuck… He can’t help but catch some of the fluid onto his fingers and tasting them. He gathers up some more and holds his fingers up to Lance’s lips.

Lance gulps while taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. Watching him makes Shiro moan while he pulls out. He takes the harness off and gives himself free range to touch himself. His dick is so hard, and he’s aching for it.

He watches his fiancée gain some resolve, and Lance suddenly starts to sit up. “You’re not trying to get off yourself, are you?” he teases.

Shiro blushes and gives him a smile. “What are you going to do about it, if I am?”

Lance crawls up and gently nudges Shiro onto his back. He feels a pillow get propped underneath his hips, and he can’t help the grin on his face while his legs get spread. “It’s my turn now. I’ve been wanting a taste since you’ve gotten home from work.”

“I’m supposed to be the one spoiling you,” Shiro teases, and he can’t hide the grin on his face while he feels Lance trail kisses down his body to his crotch. His tongue teases the skin.

“I’m allowed.” Lance has this huge pout on his face, and before Shiro can interject, he dives in.

Shiro’s eyes widen, and his first instinct is to quickly grab at Lance’s hair. He pulls his face in closer, and his whole body spasms from the sudden pleasure while Lance kisses and sucks on his dick so skillfully that Shiro’s eyes cross. His moans are breathy and winded, and his foot presses into his back to keep him right there.

“O-oh, fuck!” he gasps as the sucks get firmer, his thighs starting to close around Lance’s head while he moans around him.

His hand reaches up to take a hold on his belly, and Shiro can’t help but place his hand on top and keep it there. Meanwhile Lance’s free hand eagerly gives his hole attention. Suddenly wailing with pleasure, Shiro opens his legs up again wider, feeling his lover’s tongue giving him so much pleasure and sucking him off just right.

“Yes, baby. Smother yourself in my cock,” he grins and tugs on his hair, hearing him moan while his hips push into the way his mouth fucks him. “Y-yes. Make me cum…” He chokes while spasming again in pleasure, thighs shaking while Lance holds them down. He can hear how wet he is while fingers thrust in deep, and he can also hear how rapid and persistent Lance’s tongue is work him. It’s so hot, and he feels like he’s up in the clouds, his whole body tensing on his rapidly approaching orgasm.

He doesn’t stop. He never does. Shiro has no idea how he can breathe like this, but he also loves him for being such an expert with his body. There it is… It quickly washes over him, and he lets loose satisfied whines and cries while twitching underneath him. He thrusts his hips so fast and rough against Lance’s face in between waves that he’s afraid he might’ve hurt his nose, but he’s also too blissed out to care. He pulls his love up to face him, and he kisses and sucks his own musky taste of his mouth.

Shiro’s barely able to keep a coherent though, his entire body boneless. They guide each other up to the head of the bed and lazily clean each other up with wipes. They have a lot of planning to do now, both with their upcoming wedding and now with the baby. The latter is now a very real concept for Shiro, and no matter what happens, he’s more than ready for it.

“I love you,” he hums to Lance tiredly, and they hold each other with the blankets over them.

“I love you too,” Lance grins, and they give each other another tired kiss before Shiro’s dozing. He faintly notices that Lance’s hand is constantly over his belly, even when he sleeps, and Shiro can’t think of anything more wonderful.


End file.
